


RK900來警局上班的第一天

by Nikardo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 900蓋, M/M, 底特律 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikardo/pseuds/Nikardo
Summary: ✔CP:900蓋✔以漢克康納已成為戀人前提ㄉ段子
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 4





	RK900來警局上班的第一天

  


紀錄者：RK900

Day1  
執勤日誌：  
我是RK900，目前正被模控生命派遣到底特律警局，進行協助探員們處理案件，這裡的警用仿生人並不多，唯一和我一同站在第一線的成員是RK800-51，RK800-51和漢克安德森副隊長是搭檔，但經過系統啟動後的23小時46分鐘內根據腦內動態攝影觀察與分析，RK800-51與漢克安德森副隊長講話的25次中，其中有20次RK800-51的仿生心臟跳動頻率明顯增加，臉部肌肉控制摸組也跟著漲紅，他們的肢體接觸過於頻繁甚至於親密，我不認為這是一個好的發展，身為專業警用仿生人不該與人類有過多的接觸，完美的處理好眼前的案件才是正確的決定，下次見到RK800-51我有義務好好提醒他。

蓋文里德警官是我的搭檔，第一印象是一位自大無理的男人 ， 渾身散發出讓人連一步都不能侵犯的氣場， 用第一印象總是不好判斷人，畢竟卡姆斯基也曾提過 ，人是一個變化多端的生物……影像顯示器無預警跳出第一張記錄在腦內記憶體的相片，他露出自信滿滿的笑容 ，站在落地窗前輕搖著手中著玻璃杯，搖曳紅色與深不可測 ， 望向世界， 望向底下的人類 。我讀取不到他的心思， 跟穩定的仿生人不一樣，人類有無限的可能性。當福勒隊長指派我當蓋文警官的搭檔時，他一臉不悅地講了粗俗的話語並狠狠的瞪向我，在場的警員們都不意外，我想我也必須開始習慣蓋文里德是個粗俗的人。可以肯定的是，將基本資料輸入後經由系統分析的第一印象還是有98%相符率，這對模控生命新研發出的臉部計算系統有良好的回饋。站在里德警官身旁執勤時，他總喜歡對其他警員罵了人類用語的髒話，連我也一同罵了進去，不確定把這行為歸類在蓋文李德的興趣妥不妥當，如果辦案效率沒有明顯的提升，我想我應當制止這種言語暴力的行為。

  


特別紀錄事項：

下午14：35  
蓋文里德警官又再次挑釁RK800-51，並對他施以言語攻擊，我有義務阻止警官繼續在警局進行咆哮而降低辦案效率。  
模擬腦內路徑後，我選擇一手扛起對方在肩上，果不其然，他更為憤怒且不受控的搥打背部，而這也在我模擬的情境中。放下對方後，我抓住了他的臂膀用適當的力氣和態度警告蓋文警官言語暴力的不正當性，因為驚恐而放大的瞳孔顯示他對於我有一定程度上的畏懼。這是一個好的開始，我想我與蓋文警官一定可以合作愉快！

莫名得到的愉悅感使我嘴角周圍的組件微微上揚了，不確定這是不是有零件故障的問題，等系統關閉後必須重新檢查一次。

  


重點：  
*明天我得找RK800-51談話，跟他提醒身為警用仿生人的守則。  
*適當的力氣可以制止蓋文里德的粗暴行為，從明天開始，教導人類應有的禮貌，也是我的責任之一。

簽名：RK900 

ㄒㄌ.


End file.
